The Remnants of Remnant
by Avari Dae
Summary: Things have cooled down in the world after the Heroes of Remnant put an end to Cinders war. It's been two years since Cinder was brought to justice and Weiss was crowned Queen. But some troubling reports from Weiss's spy in the north have reached her ears and she must put plans into motion if peace is to be kept in Remnant - Rated M for Violence
**Aaaallllrighty! This is a Future AU of RWBY that's set in he future 10 years. The back ground is Cinder started a war between the Kingdoms with her at the center of it all and almost destroyed Remnant until our heroes (Teams RWBY and JNPR) were able to stop Cinder and restore peace. Since the kingdoms were so trashed when they were being rebuilt the people threw up a government and wanted Ruby to be Queen but she declined and gave the position to Weiss. So here we are two years after Weiss was crowned (Ice) Queen. Oh yea, Ruby is a Wolf Faunus in this AU**

* * *

"Weeiiissss!" Ruby yelled across the throne room to the small queen who was currently giving orders to some couriers. She immediately looked away from them to glare at Ruby as she walked across the room  
"What have I told you about doing that?" Weiss asked Ruby in an irritated tone  
"Hmmmm, I think the conversation went something like. Ruby, I really really like it when you say my name like that and it should be our regular greeting from now on." Ruby told Weiss who gave her an even more irritated look than the previous one

"No, the conversation went something like this one is going to. Stop doing that immediately" She told ruby curtly "Now I assume you came here for a reason"  
"My dear friend Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed in mock offence "Do I need to reason to hang out with my girlfriend?"

"Well, if I wasn't Queen perhaps but as it turns out" Weiss said motioning around the room " I am so I'm usually busy during the day so unless you've got a good reason…"

"Well as it turns out I DO in fact have a reason for coming here. As you know, Remnant is having a bit of a tiny funding problem. Sooooo! I have a way to fix this!" Ruby said extremely excitedly.

"Lord, do I even want to hear this" Weiss said to her.

"What we need is a tourist attraction! Think about it. Cookie World! A whole theme park devoted to the enjoyment of every cookie known to man! The Roller coasters are cookies, the food is all cookies, and the Mascot is a huge cookie with a cute monocle and a top hat. So how bout it Weiss? Best idea ever huh?" Ruby asked the Queen.

Weiss merely stared at her for a second and then face palmed at her  
"No, that's a terrible idea. That's extremely unhealthy and who would go to it? I won't support such a venture." She said dismissing the idea.

"But Weeiiisss! Come ooonnnnn! I know Jaune would go. Right Jaune?" ruby asked the knight standing near Weiss's throne.

"Well I think it sounds fun" he said as Weiss shot a glare "But I'm not taking sides on this" he chuckled nervously.

"See, no isn't taking sides so his vote is null" Weiss said to the huntress in red.

"Uggghhhhh!" ruby groaned as she whirled around and stormed out of the throne room in a huff. As Ruby was walking out she noticed Yang standing by the door  
"You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you'd have just accepted when everyone tried to put you on the throne" Yang said whimsically

"Come on Yang, do you really think I'd have made a good queen?" Ruby asked the blonde

"I dunno, it would've been a fun 5 months before the kingdom fell to pieces" she said laughing

"See, that's exactly…Hey! Rude!" Ruby shot back at her sister

"I'm just playin with ya sis. I think you would've done okay. I don't think you would enjoy it as much as the Ice Queen back there though" Yang said

"Hey, I got something to cheer you up! Wanna go watch me break in the new recruits?" Yang asked excitedly

"Do I want to? What kind of question is that? I've been waiting for three weeks!" Ruby said just enthusiastically as her sister

Ruby and Yang walked over to Castles training grounds to go meet the new recruits for the royal army. Just before they reached the door to the courtyard yang put on a black wig. Yang took her place in front of all the fresh recruits while ruby found a nice spot in a tree to watch the whole thing.

"Arighty people! I'm gonna be your combat instructor and head commander person for the next 4 months as we get you all prepped to be soldiers of the army!"

"You're the commander?" One man yelled from the first row,

"Uhhhhh yea, I'm pretty sure JUST explained this. Is there a problem?" Yang said getting a little irritated with the man

"I just thought that our trainer would be well, not a woman" said the man

"Aaand here's where the fun starts" ruby thought to herself with a giant grin on her face

"Oh, so you think cause I'm a chick I don't know how to fight is that it? Well then, come on and put me in my place" Yang challenged the man who suddenly look a little less sure of himself. The man stepped forward

"So, here's the rules, knock me down and you win"

"That's it? Just knock you over? No problem" the man rushed over to swing at Yang but she easily dodged his punch. The man cursed at himself for missing and tried again with the same effect. This went on for about a minute with the man quickly getting more and more tied. Finally Yang activated her semblance and the black wig burst into flames to reveal her golden hair. The man then realized just who it was he had challenged to a fight. Yang strolled over and gave the man a headbutt that knocked him clean out

"Will someone please take this sorry sack of ass cracks to the infirmary? Riiighhhtt" Yang said scanning the yard. "You! Get over here and haul him off."

"Yes ma'am!" the terrified private yelled and he scurried over to grab the unconscious man. Just as the man was being dragged off there was a large explosion that shook the castle and consequently cause Ruby to fall out of the tree.

"You okay?" Yang called over her shoulder at Ruby

"Yea, I'm fine. Just knocked the feeling out of my arm" Ruby responded rubbing her arm. The sight of her almost surprised the men as much as Yang beating down their comrade "Any idea what cause that?"

"Well Nora just got back from her Castle so it could've been her" Yang suggested to her

"Yea, good idea. I'll go see if it was her. See ya Yang" Ruby said as she walked thru the door

"What are you guys staring at?!" Ruby heard Yang yell at her soldiers

"Poor guys" Ruby chuckled to herself. As she tried to remember where Nora's lab was she looked around and found she was completely lost. "Well, plan B" she thought to herself and took a big whiff of the air. One of the perks of being a wolf Faunus is having an extreme sense of smell. She wasn't able to catch Nora's scent but she could smell some sort of burning smell although it didn't smell like most dust explosions.

As ruby followed the smell she noticed flecks of paper all over the floor which must have been a casualty to whatever it was that Nora was doing. As he rounded the corner she could see Nora's lab in its usual state. On fire.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" she could hear Nora yelling at someone in the room. Ruby walked in to see the small red head yelling at box labeled what she thought said explosive

"You okay Nora?" She asked Nora

"No, I'm not! I was trying to make a new kind of super explodey artillery shell but it's TOO explodey and keeps blowing ME up!" Nora told Ruby with an extremely frustrated face

"Well what are you putting in it?" Ruby asked her curiously

"You know, fire dust, air dust, Grimm blood, primers, -"

"Wait, Grimm blood? What use could that be in explosives?" Ruby said cutting Nora off

"Oh! Weeellll! I was mixing up a new kind of grenade cause there were some bats in my caves and they were being really irritating and I can't use normal bombs cause it'd cave in the whole cave and then I'd have no cave and I'd be sad so I needed a bomb that would just shoot fire everywhere and make roast bats and when I was making it I spilled that Grimm blood Blake let me see and I almost blew up my entire Lab back home but luckily I was wearing my blast shield and none of the little kids were around." Nora said sucking in a giant breath because she hadn't stopped for breath during her whole story

"So… You found its super explosive because you were trying to kill some bats?" Ruby asked

"YEA! AWEOSME RIGHT!" Nora said back in her normal hyperly enthusiastic manner

"Yea, that IS pretty aweome actually! But you're okay right? And how is this room still standing after how many times you've blown it up?" she asked Nora

"Oh! WELL! Ren and Blake turned this room into a bunker basically so that it wouldn't go Ka Blooyey every time everything else in it did" Nora told Ruby

"Leave it to those two to make your lab a bunker" Ruby chuckled. Just then she got a message on her scroll. As she pulled it open to see who was calling her the caller ID said it was Weiss's receptionist.

"Miss Rose, the Queen is requesting you to come to the throne room immediately" the receptionist told her

"Well you tell the Queen if she wants me to come she can call me herself" Ruby to the woman at the desk

"Is that really the message you wish me to convey to her?" she asked Ruby incredulously. Just before she could tell the woman she was only kidding Nora grabbed Ruby's hand that was holding the scroll so it could face both of them

"It is totally 100% what she wanted to say!" Nora said to the woman right before pressing the hang up button "Boop! My work is done!" Nora said cheerily

"AAAAHHHH! NORA! WHY!"

"hehehehehehehe"


End file.
